Annbrie's Hallows
by Jennifer Rutter
Summary: The REAL story of the creation of the Deathly Hallows and of the three Peverell brothers. Oh, and their little sister. Note: the language in this novella has been modernised for easier reading. It does not in any way represent the actual way of speech in the early 13th century (1231 to be precise). *Áine ispronounced "Aw-nya" Chapter 1.


**Annbrie's Hallows**

By Joy Rowan Casey

Note: the language in this novella has been modernised for easier reading. It does not in any way represent the actual way of speech in the early 13th century (1231 to be precise)

_*_Áine ispronounced "Aw-nya" _ Chapter 1_

"Bree! Boys! Dinner's ready!"

Bree sighed as her mother's voice yanked her suddenly from the realm of her book. Pushing a strand of her long, red-brown hair that dared escape the ferocious realm of her excruciatingly tight plait out of her face, she shoved a piece of parchment in the page where she had stopped and paused, listening to the shuffling noises coming from her three brothers' rooms. Her oldest brother, Antioch, was her least favourite brother and the oddball of the family. Unlike Bree, her parents and her brothers, who all had red-brown hair, soft features (Cadmus being the exception) and freckles to some degree, Antioch was the only one with black hair, sallow skin and a high, proud forehead. He was very anti-Muggleborn and the only child to have been Sorted in Slytherin House. The only vaguely comforting feature about him was that he was very protective of his sister, and made sure she was never harmed in any way.

Cadmus, the middle brother, bore more resemblance to the rest of the family but was different in the fact that he had a very sharp, angular face, that seemed permanently sad. He was a quiet boy; practical, academic and obedient. But Bree's favourite brother was Ignotus, the youngest boy and, apart from hair length, was almost identical to her. A prankster but the brother who helped her most, Ignotus at that very moment stuck his head round her bedroom door, his wand sticking out of his shirt pocket. "I'd hide that if I were you," he said, indicating the book in her hand, "You know old Anti would do his nut if he saw you reading a Muggle book." Bree rolled her eyes and stuffed the book under her pillow. "Really it's not that bad," she protested, "that's one of my favourites, Beowulf."

"Beowulf my hat. Come on, you heard Mother, dinner is ready."

"Well, someone's in a hurry. Want to see Áine*, do we?" Bree said as she swung her legs out over the edge of her bed, laughing as Ignotus glared at her. Áine was the Irish girl he was courting, a slight, timid but very kind girl with flaming red hair. Bree teased Ignotus about her at every opportunity. "Hark who's talking. Want to make a visit to the library before dark?" Now it was Bree's turn to scowl. She often visited the Muggle library, not just to borrow books (which were her comfort and escape), but to see Rob Hackney, a Muggleborn whose father ran the library. He was the best friend that she could have, even in Hogwarts. Ignotus hinted that Rob had more than friendship on his mind, but Bree mostly ignored him. She was starting to seriously regret confiding in Ignotus where she travelled each day. She dared not tell anyone else in the family for fear of Anti overhearing and receiving a lecture on her "purity of blood".

Dinner that night started a very enjoyable affair. Anti had deigned to join them for a meal, a rare occasion since he spent most of his time in his room experimenting with and inventing magic and magical objects. Conversation turned to the courtship of her two brothers, Cadmus and Ignotus, and the lack thereof with regard to Anti. Bree's parents were very eager that Anti should settle down with someone, to remain respectable faces in the community, him being the eldest. It was considered improper that the two younger boys should be out in society (not that were very young any more. Cadmus being 21, and Ignotus being 17 in this year of our Grace 1231) when the eldest was not. The community was Godric's Hollow, a mostly wizarding village situated in the West Country. Bree loved the Hollow, as she and her friends and most of the villagers called it, and aside from her terms in Hogwarts, she never wanted to leave as long as she lived.

"Anti," Mother began now, as if bracing herself for an argument, "I've had an invitation from Miss-,"

"_Really, _Mother!" Anti's face seemed simultaneously furious and exasperated. "How often do I have to tell you that I have no interest in being out in society?! All that's in society today are ignorant Muggles and filthy Squibs and Mudbloods –," there was a sharp intake of breath around the table at his language, and Anti seemed to regain control himself with difficulty. "They hold no interest for me, as I have said many a time to you, Mother. Neither their men, nor their women."

Mother was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Father went to answer it and came back with a note.

"For you, Cadmus," he said, handing the envelope over. Cadmus ripped it open, hastily read the contents and froze, terror spreading rapidly over his face.

"Cad? What is it?" Bree stared at the sudden change in him. He had begun to shake, his breathing becoming ragged. Then, so suddenly that he hit the table with his legs and spilled his wine, he stood up and left the room. Bree heard his running up the stairs. She noticed that he had left the letter behind and slowly, she picked it up, pulled out the piece of paper from within and began to read:

"_Mr C. Peverell_

_We regret to tell you that your fiancée Isabella Caperun has died of the Black Death. Her funeral will take place on Sunday next, the 15__th__ August at 12:30 in Corpus Christi chapel, Newcastle. You have our sympathies. _

_S. Hale, Blank Rd. Infirmary, London SW."_

"Oh, Cadmus," Bree whispered. Her throat seemed to have swollen, and she could feel her heart in her stomach. She remembered Isabella, who since last year, had spent so much time with Cadmus and how much he loved her. A happy, polite, easy-going girl who had brought out the best in her brother, so full of life that Bree had difficulty believing the letter, that she could have died. She stood slowly and handed the letter to her mother to read, then she followed Cadmus up the stairs with a mind to go out and visit the library to clear her head. Passing Cadmus's room, she gently pushed the door open to see him kneeling beside his bed. She was about to speak when Cad spoke. "Leave me alone, Bree. I know you mean well but let me be."

Wordlessly, she walked forward and softly kissed his head and squeezed his hand gently. Then she left. She went into her room, found a coat and slipped out the door, leaving a note in Ignotus's room: **"**Gone to see Rob. Give the usual excuse. I'll be back in an hour or so. Take care of Cadmus. B."

The library was still and quiet and, as far as Bree could see, empty, apart from old Mr Hackney sleeping behind the counter. Bree loved the library. It was large, and had a worn, dark red carpet and it was filled with tall oak bookshelves, which in turn were filled with hundreds of books. She took out the three books she had borrowed and had just returned two to their shelves when she remembered that she hadn't actually finished _Beowulf_ that morning. She opened the last few pages, thinking to herself "Just a few pages, Bree. You'll be missed at home." Within twenty seconds she was so engrossed in finishing the book that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

She had been sitting for around fifteen minutes when, after closing the now-finished book, she checked the clock on the wall. Seeing how late it was (ten to nine), she leapt up and rushed to the shelf, and then found that she was too short to reach the top shelf, where the book belonged. She had been struggling for a few minutes when a pair of arms reached over her and Rob took the book and replaced it on the shelf, grinning. "Still begrudging not asking Matron to make you taller?" he said with a laugh. _He_ was tall, almost six foot six, a well built, easy-going boy three months older than Bree. He was a mischievous prankster who delighted in teasing her. "No, I'm not," she replied in tones of mock seriousness "But I _am _regretting telling _you_ I did!" At that, Rob laughed so loudly that his father awoke with a grunt and reprimanded him for making noise. Rob apologised then rolled his eyes behind Mr Hackney's back. "How's life at the Big House?" he said. Bree paused before answering, remembering the events of the night. Rob saw her hesitation and his face grew more serious. "What is it? What's happened?" Bree took a deep breath before answering. "Cadmus's fiancée Isabella died yesterday," she said very quietly, her head down. "She had the Black Death." Rob grimaced. "I know another. Andrew Daley's mother passed away this morning," referring to the local primary school principal. The Hollow was so small that it was impossible not to know anyone unless they were from out of town. Everyone seemed to know everyone else's business. " How is Cad?" Bree gave a small sob, a single tear streaming down her face and Rob put his arm round her. She made a small noise halfway between a hiccup and a sigh to clear the lump in her throat before answering. "He's-," she paused, trying to think of an answer that didn't sound blindingly obvious, but gave up. "He's not good. At all. He got the news at dinner when the late post came and he just got up and left. He went upstairs and wouldn't speak to anyone. I left strict instructions to the others to take care of him and I hope they do." She paused again. "I still can't believe it. _Isabella_ of all people." Rob nodded. "I remember her. So lively and joyous. So healthy. It makes me even more glad that Matron gave us that potion of immunity." He paused. "And even more sorry that Isabella gave hers to that pile of stale offal Elias Malfoy." Bree gave a small laugh. Only Rob could make her laugh at such a moment. Elias Malfoy was a local lord who owned most of the land surrounding The Hollow. He was hated by the locals for being bureaucratic, snobbish, vicious and callous.

Bree stood. "I need to go," she said weakly. Her eyes were closing in spite of themselves and her knees were shaking. "Mother will have a heart attack if I'm not back by nine." She leant against Rob, who hugged her close. They stood like that for a long time, but eventually Bree pulled away. She then turned away and walked out, not noticing the part sad, part longing look in Rob's eyes.


End file.
